the pevensies and thier protecters
by IcicleWolf
Summary: lucy meets the kids of aslan when she comes back the second time i own only the kids of aslan the rest belongs to lewis HIATUS
1. summary

I do not own chronicles of Narnia

There are four kids born to aslan in Narnia and are 10,000s of years old .no one knows who they are but know how strong they are. These four will help the pevensies and may become a little more than friends or will their personalities clash like no tomorrow. Will the pevensies and the mystery kids find friendship, pain, family, or love? No matter what happens they will stick together to the death


	2. lucy and the den

Disclaimer I do not own Narnia

Chapter 1

Lucy and the kids of Aslan

**3 person**

'So you say there was a human here what else do you know about the human' said the white lioness of the four lions (pics on site) in Mr. Tumnus' house

'One her name is Lucy Pevensie, Ashley two she's about as old as Hewitt looks and she has three siblings' Mr. Tumnus said

'What's that mean Dylan' asked the white lion aka Hewitt 'it means that the prophesies are in motion' said the golden lion aka Dylan

'Why us' said the golden lioness 'who knows Naomi, who knows 'said Ashley (knock, knock)

'Mr Tumnus are you there 'said a small voice 'come in Lucy' the door opened a small girl walked in and immediately turn and shut the door when she shut the door she screamed when she saw the lions and Ashley knowing this said 'don't worry we don't bite if you're on Aslan`s side'

'Who's Aslan? 'She asked 'Aslan's the true king of Narnia' said Naomi 'and our dad 'said Hewitt. Lucy seemed shocked but recovered before anyone minus Hewitt saw 'if you don't mind me asking who are you' Lucy asked

'I'm Dylan this is my older sister Ashley and my little siblings Naomi and Hewitt you must be Lucy' he said.

Lucy Mr .Tumnus and the lions talked for a little while until Ashley pointed out that they (Lucy and the lion siblings) should be going home.

**LUCY POV**

**(**Flash back**)**

'Good bye Lucy hopefully I will see you soon' Mr. Tumnus said as we were leaving.

'Good bye Mr. Tumnus' I replied. When we were a near the lamp post Ashley stopped turned into a beautiful girl with blue eyes and kneeled down to look at me.

'Lucy when you and your siblings are in Narnia come to the lion's den immediately before going any were else' she said in a whisper so only I would hear.

I knew I could trust her so i asked her wear it was and she pointed to the cave in the mountain and gave her a bracelet as she exclaimed that 'in that cave there are many doors so our enemies can't find us but behind two boulders are two doors open the golden and white door with the A on it with that bracelets go in the room behind the door and knock on any of the doors but only one or we won't know which door to come to understood'

when she was done I simply nodded then Hewitt said that I should be getting back

(Flashback end**) **

_**Crash **_I turned around to see what had happened and the others were running toward the house. When I saw that Edmund had hit the cricket ball through the window Susan said 'the Mcready' and we ran out of the room and ran till we were in the room with the wardrobe I heard footsteps so I ran into the wardrobe with the others.

When I was out of the wardrobe I grabbed a snow ball and hide it behind my back when the others came out from behind the trees Susan and peter came out with shocked expressions I heard Susan mumble impossible right before I said 'I'm sure it's just your imagination'

'I don't suppose saying we're sorry would help' peter asked. 'No it wouldn't' as soon as I said this I threw the snow ball 'but that might" I said giggling

(You know how the snow ball fight goes)

'I think Lucy should decide' peter said

'I want you all to meet mister tumnus but first to the lion's den' I decided

'Then the lions den it is' peter said

**ANC ANC ANC ANC ANC ANC ANC ANC ANC ANC ANC ANC ANC ANC ****Cliff hanger **

**REVIEW PLEASE **

**IDEAS WELCOME **

**ASH 3 : )**


	3. paws, brown, blonde, red, and blue

**I own nothing other then the lion kids **

Ages

Peter 15

Ashley looks 13 age shall stay hidden

Susan 13

Dylan looks 15

Edmund 11

Naomi looks 11

Lucy 10

Hewitt looks 10

* * *

><p><strong>Peters POV <strong>

I started to get a little uneasy about the woods we were in since I could see many large paw prints.

We started to go towards a cliff that looks like the head of a lion when I saw the thing that almost made my heart stop and made me stop dead in my tracks.

She looked to be about 5`5`, soft like silk brown hair that looked dark and light at the same time but I knew it held many colors.

Bangs swept more to the left side of her very slightly tanned face that had freckles lightly sprayed across her cute nose, hidden just barely visible under her hair were small pointed ears, her plump cupid bow lips a light pink that made me want to kiss her, but none of that could compare to her striking multiple blue (many different blues) eyes that had the faintest light blue ring around the pupils.

They held mischief, wisdom, strength, and the oddest of all, love.

I hadn't noticed that my family had came to see what I was staring at until lucy yelled out the girls name

* * *

><p>Cliffy im not cruel im just busy and its 1:10 am<p>

If you see a term you don't recognize im from texas

Please review and I will end the wait on the cliffy

ash


	4. mates and chaos

Disclaimer:I own nothing other than ocs

AN

I got the appearance ages wrong

Ashley : 16

Dylan 14

Naomi 11

Hewitt 10

* * *

><p>Pov ash<p>

I was, alone, patrolling the land around the den again. It had been a week since I have seen Lucy or , and since the wolves were spotted a couple of days ago I've been on edge. Either because they were so close to the den, or I am just freakishly paranoid.

I was in in front of the den when I heard the crunch of feet in the snow. I turned my head and my world shifted then and there.

Staring at me was a 13 year old dirty blonde haired boy with blue eyes with a darker blue outer ring in his eyes. I looked at him and I was shocked when I felt love and protection for him. The reason I was shocked though was because this love was a different type of love then any I have ever felt. Not a family love, no, it was like instead of my world revolving around him, it was more like he was my world

"Ashley", a young, familiar voice shouted right before a small body ran right in to me almost knocking of my cat-like feet. I looked away from my mate and saw Lucy's light brown hair and wrapped my arms around her small figure

"Hey Lucy, long time no see", I laughed feeling her try to squeeze me to death. Thank goodness for were-cat strength or I would be cat nip. She stepped back, and looked back at who I now believed where her older siblings. They were staring at her with a confused expression minus the blue eyed boy who was staring at me with a….. curious expression with something else.

"You know her Lu?" The dark haired girl asked Lucy.

"This is Ashley I met her and her siblings when I was in Narnia the second time" Lil Lu replied. Lil Lu looked back at me and introduced us. "Ashley this is Peter (blonde boy), Susan (dark haired girl), and Edmund (dark haired boy). Guys this is Ashley"

Edmund nodded his hello.

"Hello, " Peter smiled.

While Susan, being the logical one, told us, "Nice to meet you Ashley. I hate to spoil the moment but it's cold and these jackets aren't the best to keep out the cold. Do you have a place we could go to get warm?"

"Yeah, I do," I said with a smirk "follow me." thinking of the unruly chaos my youngest siblings, sister mainly, might be causing at this very moment while I lead them to the den.

* * *

><p>Sorry its short and its been so long things kept popping up and I could not think of anything to write if You get any ideas pm me or review exas are this week so it may be a couple weeks till the next post<p>

10 reviews 1 chapter

25 reviews 2 chapters

56 reviews 3 chapters

Send me ideas please

Ash


End file.
